Stay With Me
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: After saving Rin from getting hit by an oncoming car, Len takes the blow. As he lies there dying, two important memories are relived, but after he dies, surely things are ruined? Ten years later, Rin, Miku and Neru are approached by a young boy saying someone sent him, with a gift. (I suck at summarizing this. )


**A/N: So, I'm still writing Chapter 6 for Missing (Vocaloid FanFic) and I keep putting off starting Chapter 2 of Deep Inside (Kingdom Hearts FanFic) So here's a little oneshot to try and keep my inspiration to write going since lately my sister is ill and I've been feeling too disheartened to write anything.**  
**Yes. It does have a death in it, I'm just in that writing mood. I love Len so please don't hate on me for killing him. It was just a story I wrote on a whim. ;A; Don't kill me.**

* * *

His breathing was weak, shaking ever so often with the amount of effort it was to inhale and exhale. Masked pain was noticeable on his features and Rin gripped her brother's hand tighter. Tears streamed down her cheeks in fountains as she silently pleaded with her brother to hold on until the ambulance arrived. Hate built inside of her at the careless driver that had nearly hit her and forced Len to risk his life to save hers. Nothing was ever going to be the same if Len died and just left her. They were the Kagamine twins, there was two of them... Not one.

"Hold on, Len..." She pleaded in her soft, broken tone. At the sound of her voice, Len let a small smile creep onto her face and he squeezed her hand a little more.

"Rin-chan... Don't cry. Even if I'm not here... I'm always with you." He mumbled softly. His voice was lined with the agony he was in and blood was starting to mix with the water that lay in puddles on the ground from the rain pour they had had just the day before.

The blonde shook her head, not wanting to believe what he knew -_ he wasn't going to make it. _

"No... You will be fine... Just stay with me. Okay, Len-kun. Don't close your eyes." She begged, ignoring the hands of her friends behind her as they knelt beside her, trying to comfort her. All of them heartbroken and crying with the situation. Miku took Len's other hand, ignoring the saddened death glare Neru shot her way as she kissed his fingers softly.

"Len... Don't go." The teal haired girl whispered, her tone cracking and almost wavering as she fought back her wails.

"I'll always... b-be with you..." Len gritted his teeth. They could all see the light dulling in his cerulean eyes as the water then swelled in them and trickled down his cheeks as he winced once again.

Rin's panic rose and she numbly choked on her tears, shaking her head more, "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Then she closed her eyes, letting precious memories come to her.

* * *

_Gigantic pelts of rain pummelled them as they stood enclosed in a small tree house for shelter. Rin held her brother's hand tightly as the sky then rumbled and a flash happened with in the dark clouds. Miku squeaked in fear, her teal eyes widening and she clung onto her older brother, Mikuo. Kaito seemed more laid back since Meiko didn't seem to care and the two of them were debating about whether the rain was God taking a shower or going to toilet. _

_"No! He's taking a shower." Meiko argued for the hundredth time and she raised her fist, punching him in the shoulder which caused Kaito to yelp. He glared back at her coldly, folding his arms as he went to argue back. _

_"No he's not! He's going for a wee!" Kaito snapped, he knew that it was bad for a boy, such as himself, to hit Meiko but he was going to cross that line in a minute if she kept hitting him. _

_The constant bickering was making Rin even more scared so Len was turning into a very squished person as he kept trying to keep his breathing normal every time his older twin tightened her grip on his small body. _

_"Ow... Rin-chan." He whispered, pained, "You're squeezing me too tightly." _

_Looking up to meet her brother's eyes, she noticed how uncomfortable he looked and Rin loosened her grip. As she did that, she noticed the relieved look that then spread on her face and the smile that fixed into place. Suddenly, she wasn't as scared as she was before, her brother's smile seemed to give her more safety and security and she looked at the squabbling pair across from them. _

_Meiko, now, had pinned Kaito to the floor and was punching him rather roughly in the chest. She kept demanding that the bluenette tell her that the rain was God taking a shower otherwise she wouldn't stop. Chuckling at their stupidity, Rin looked to Miku who looked thoughtful. _

_"I thought when it rained God was watering his flowers on Earth." The teal haired girl then spoke up, her eyes glittering as the sky flashed again. Meiko stopped beating Kaito, looking to her friend in a quizzical way and even Kaito stopped his whining. Miku had all of their attention, even Neru who had awoken from her sleep at the sound of the progression in violence at the argument and she was now watching Miku silently with her honey coloured eyes. _

_"Yeah... I heard Luka say something like that too..." Len chimed in, now everyone was looking at him, "Without God making it rain with his watering can the beauty of the world would fade and everyone would grow sick." _

_"That's what Luka told me too." Mikuo and Rin spoke up. Their voices lacing together as one, which then caused the two of them to erupt into laughter. Meiko and Kaito's eyes met as they thought about this then they rose their eyes to Neru who had stayed silent._

_"As Len said," Neru spoke up, looking at Len briefly before continuing, "Without God making it rain everything would be ugly and people would die." She gave a small shrug at the end, signifying that she didn't care. _

_The blonde male then nodded, grateful that Neru agreed with him and Rin smiled, glad her brother managed to clear that argument up - glad they all had cleared it up - as Meiko climbed off of Kaito and sat back where she had been before. _

_"MIKU! MIKUO! MEIKO! KAITO! NERU! LEN! RIN!" Luka's yells came, "WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_All seven of them met each other's eyes before Meiko hollered back, "In the tree house!" _

_Slowly, they heard Luka's sigh as she shut the backdoor and her footsteps as she hurried across the grass and started to climb the wooden ladder to get up to the small door to the oaken tree house she had helped them build. _

_Her soaked pink hair was the first thing they saw then her sapphire eyes as she blinked at them, smiling softly, "There you lot are... Me and Gakupo were worried." She climbed in and immediately had Miku, Rin and Meiko crawling over for a hug despite her being soaked to the bone. _

_"The flashes are scary... So are the roars." Rin mumbled and Luka let out a small chuckle. Patting Rin's head softly as she looked at all of the others. Neru looked bored and was tapping the ground with her finger softly. Obviously not amused with anything. _

_"It's just lightening and thunder. No need to be scared." She soothed, stroking Rin's blonde locks gently as she hugged the three of them. _

_"Okay." The young girl then sniffled, looking at Len who was watching silently, he looked like he was wide awake though it was meant to be nearing their bedtime. His cerulean eyes wide and bright, that unmistakeable twinkle of light - life - within them. He smiled at his sister as soon as her eyes me his, then he glanced to Neru, who was secretly crushing on him, and a faint blush came onto her cheeks. _

_"Neru, you okay?" He asked, genuinely caring about her. The tsundere gave a quick nod, looking to Kaito and Meiko who had figured out her secret and the both of them were looking at her. Meiko's brown eyes seeming the burn into her most. _

_"Ah. Let's get you all back in doors." Luka had then spoke, "Run as soon as you touch the ground, okay? Not too fast that you slip and hurt yourself." _

_"OKAY! LUKA-NEE!" They all had agreed._

* * *

Now tears were running down her cheeks in fountains, unsure what she could say to convince herself her brother wasn't going to leave her and go to their parents. Her grip tightened on his cold hand, "Len... Please."

"Rin-chan, I'll be okay... When the rain comes-" A grimace cut off his words and he noticed the soft wail of the ambulance as it started to close the distance, heading in their direction. The blonde's eyes filled with tears which tore at Rin's heart strings. She glanced back at Neru to see even she was in tears at this.

"We should have stayed home!" Neru then yelled, "You should have listened to me!" She balled her fists and glared at everyone, it was clear how much her heart was breaking and Len looked at Neru, confused but happy.

"Neru..." He whispered. His voice got her attention as she looked over, sniffing and wiping her eyes uncontrollably. She walked over, kneeling beside Miku and brushing Len's fringe out of his eyes with her fingers. Miku looked a little narked. Still holding Len's hand, Miku looked to Rin, but her blonde friend was too busy watching Neru's moment with her dying brother.

Leaning down, Neru planted a small kiss upon his lips, leaving him to just smile faintly at her. His body was weakening and so was his grip. He wasn't going to last much longer.

After she drew back, she turned away, wiping her eyes more. Miku blinked, looking to her tsundere friend then to the blonde that lay dying before her. Her eyes welling with tears as she pulled Neru into a tight hug. Closing her eyes, Neru allowed hersef to weep, thinking back to her memories.

* * *

_Warm air wrapped around them on the late summer evening, caressing their skin and making them feel over heated. Still a cold chill hung in the air, contemplating the summer heat and making it a nice, all round weather. The grass swayed gently in the soft, breeze. Birds sung a beautiful tune and laughter could be heard in the fairly empty park at the end of the street. _

_Two blonde twins were running around, laughing merrily along with their friends. A teal haired girl and another honey blonde girl. All four of them the age of ten. They chased each other round, their feet pounding off the ground. _

_"Can't catch me~!" The female twin sang happily as she darted out of reach of her brother. He just laughed and sped up, trying to catch Miku instead. She skipped backwards, sticking her tongue out. _

_"Aw, you guys always gang up on me." Len whined as he then made a frantic dash for Neru but she jumped over the bench and made him run into it. He whimpered slightly at the pain but refused to cry. Everyone always called him a baby for crying when he got picked on or hurt so he was trying his best to stop his tears. Hands were placed on his shoulder and he looked over them, seeing Rin and Miku. Giving a small smile to show he was fine, he tackled Rin. _

_"You're it." He grinned. _

_"Len~!" She whined but was answered with him getting up and running away, "That's it, you're so going to be caught, Brother!" _

_"Nah, nah!" His chuckle was snatched by the air, sounding around them all as Rin began to chase him. _

_"You cheat!" _

_"You got distracted so I took advantage of that!" _

_"Still!" Rin argued back. The blonde sped up, watching as her teal haired friend laughed gleefully at the scene, even Neru joined in the laughter as they clapped and applauded every time Len evaded her. His blonde hair bobbing as he weaved in and out of Rin's frantic grabs. _

_When he stopped to look at the yellow roses, Rin rushed at him but he darted into them, ignoring the thorns that cut into his leg and scratched him. He then picked three of them and walked back out, giving one to Rin, one to Miku and one to Neru. _

_"Remember that day in the tree house?" He spoke up, as if to give explanation. _

_"Yes." Miku nodded, a smile curling on her lips, "God waters his flowers." She looked at the rose, "For they are a source of beauty."_

_Len grinned then, nodded, "True, but also to keep us alive. Every time you see a yellow rose, I'm always with you, for you three are my best friends and sister." He threw his arms round all three of them, causing them to yelp in shock and then burst out in laughter. _

_"Okay, Len-kun." Neru smiled, her blush very faint against her cheeks. That was the first time anyone gave them a flower. A single yellow rose. _

* * *

As his eyes closed, Neru opened hers, she screamed, "NO! WAKE UP! LEN-KUN!" Fountains of tears fell from her eyes as she felt some one lift her, carrying her away from the scene. She struggled against them feebly but was too heartbroken to even use all her strength.

"Shush..." It was Haku. Neru turned, cuddling her friend as she sobbed silently, Miku was being taken away while Rin cradled her brother, her agony written in her actions and across her face. It was clear. She never wanted to let him die first.

"No... You can't..." Rin was wailing, "You can't just leave me!" Gakupo was beside her, gently trying to soothe her with his words, but it was having the opposite affect.

Meiko, Kaito and Miku stood with Luka numbly, explaining what had happened. Anger flashed in Luka's eyes as she heard about the driver nearly hitting Rin and Len jumping to save his sister. Len had died a hero. She did a quick 360 of the area to make sure the driver wasn't around still then looked to Rin who clung to Len. Not wanting to let him go at all, though his breathing had ceased and he was no more.

Neru squeezed her eyes shut, "He wasn't meant to die..." She sobbed into Haku's stomach, "He wasn't..."

Haku rubbed her back, "I know sweetie, I know."

Rin was soon detached from Len and Gakupo carried her away as his corpse was taken away. The blonde's eyes blood shot and soaked from uncontained tears for her brother, "NO!" She screamed, "Let me stay with him!" Hitting Gakupo with her fists, she tried to get away, to run to her brother.

She thumped the samurai a couple more times before giving in and just crying. Her shoulders shook as her body was wracked with sobs. She closed her eyes and clung to Gakupo, wrapping her arms round his neck.

"Len..." She mumbled brokenly as Gakupo carried her over to Luka. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.

* * *

**- Ten Years Later -**

All was silent at the park. There was one child, a boy of eight swinging on a swing. His raven hair ruffled by the wind. He was waiting... Waiting for three very important people, three people the Angel told him to come and see. Low lighting on the summer evening lit up three figures, females, as they walked into the park, their eyes flickering around and their hands joined.

"Len..." He heard the lady with the shoulder length blonde hair and the white hairband whisper and he smiled, they were here.

The three females, one had twin pigtails that ended at her knees, the locks a nice teal in colour, while the third had long honey blonde hair and it was up in a side ponytail but it had been curled and was lying neatly just above her hip.

They all sat near where the yellow rose patch had been, but that had been removed some years before. Now the boy watched as they sat there in an everlasting silence that hung around them in a depressing nature. The boy tilted his head, getting off the swing and picking up his gift, the one the Angel had given him to give to these girls and he made a cautious approach.

One lifted her head, turning to look at him with her teal eyes that had now filled with glistening tears, "Hello, who are you?"

"My name's Rei. Rei Kagene." He spoke confidently. His yellow eyes glowing in the light. His raven hair was styled in a very familiar style yet Miku couldn't pin point it. Neru looked at him as did Rin, blinking lightly.

"Oh. Hi." Rin spoke up. Not sure why the young lad had come to talk with them. Wasn't it wrong to talk to strangers?

"What do you want, Kid?" Neru muttered, folding her arms, obviously still in her temperamental attitude. The kid giggled slightly, placing a finger to his lips.

"Shush. The Angel sent me here." He told them, "Told me to come here and wait for the three girls that spoke to the sky."

"Angel?" Miku blinked, confused, her teal eyes narrowing slightly, "Don't mess with us kid." She then beckoned him to go away.

"WAIT!" Rei yelped, stepping forward, "I was supposed to give you a gift." He then showed the three yellow roses that he had hidden behind his back, giving one to each of them. Tiny notes were attached to the stems. Just seeing the roses made all three of the girls freeze up as they read their notes.

'_Don't forget, remember and I'll always be waiting~_'

"What is this?" Rin choked out, her cerulean eyes filling with tears.

Rei shifted slightly, "A gift. The Angel told me to give you. He talks to me all the time. I knew it was you three since you spoke the secret word."

"Secret word?" Neru choked out.

"The Angel's name. Len." Rei beamed, then he turned, for a minute Rin, Neru and Miku saw his raven hair turn blonde and his amber orbs fade and a bright blue take them. Their breath hitched in their throat, "Remember me, okay?" Then the boy was gone, running out of the park.

Rin smiled softly, kissing the rose petals, "I'll never forget you... Len." She whispered to the rose. She had sworn she had seen a tall man, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail holding his hand out to Rei as the young boy ran toward the gates. She saw Miku and Neru crying, smiles shaky upon their lips. The three of them met their gazes. Knowing he was still around.

He was _waiting. _


End file.
